Alexis Olympus
Status: Unfinished Alexis Olympus (also known as Skyler Gladstone) is a female tribute originally from the Capitol, but is situated in District 7. She was originally created by The Targaryen of District 4. She is a member of the Olympus family, a tribute family created by AudreyTheAmazingLikesToLaugh and The Targaryen of District 4. Information Name: Alexis Artemis Olympus Age: 15 Birthday: June 25th Zodiac Sign: Cancer Gender: Female District: 7 Home District: The Capitol Greek Goddess: Artemis Family: *President Khaos (great grandfather, deceased) *Terra Haven (grandmother, deceased) *Caelus Haven (grandfather, deceased) *Heka Olympus (uncle) *Tom Olympus (uncle) *Heries Olympus (uncle) *Cybel Haven (uncle) *Cyrus Haven (uncle) *Clore Haven (uncle) *Chronos Olympus (uncle) *Rhea Olympus (aunt) *Krios Olympus (uncle) *Phoebe Olympus (mother) *Hyperion Olympus (uncle) *Ian Olympus (uncle) *Koi Olympus (uncle) *Krio Olympus (uncle) *Leto Olympus (sister) *Alexander Olympus (twin brother) *Annabel Olympus (half aunt) *Hekate Olympus (cousin) *Leto Olympus (cousin) *Christopher Olympus (cousin) *Hale Olympus (cousin) *Darien Olympus (cousin) *Morena Haven-Dioltas (cousin) *Canice Haven-Dioltas (cousin) '''Appearance: '''Alexis, unlike her brother, has dark brown hair and grey eyes, which are normally mistaken for silver. Those who know her believe that because of how nocturnal she is, she's used to moonlight and thus it's reflected into her eyes, making them almost silver. She has strong hands, having strengthened them with the amount of practice she puts into her archery. She has pale, but slightly tanned skin. She is also slender and tall, being of a similar height to her brother, standing at 5"10, but Alexander is 5"11, making him taller. '''Occupation(s) before Games: '''Assassin, hunter '''Usual alliance: '''Either with her family members, as a loner or as a last resort, the Anti-Careers. '''Token: '''A crescent moon pendant Backstory Alexis was born as the twin of Alexander and the younger child of Phoebe Olympus. The pair were born in a Capitol hospital. But in the hospital, a major mistake was made. One of the hospital staff, presumably a trainee, somehow accidentally switched Alexis with another child. Phoebe couldn't tell the difference between the children and thus didn't know that the true Alexis had just been separated from her and Alexander. Alexander was going to grow up believing that the girl, who happened to be from another pair of twins born on the same day, was his twin sister. All it took was for one blood test to realise that the little infant girl who Phoebe thought was her daughter, was in fact another person's daughter. But that was not going to happen. Alexis ended up being taken to District 7 Personality Alexis is a nocturnal person, being more active at night and less active during the day. Also, as an assassin, she's learned to be secretive and stealthy. She is talented in political manipulation and negotiations, having knowledge of the allegiances of many of Panem's citizens and the outcomes/what would happen if certain decisions were made. In terms of relationships, Alexis abstains from them. She prefers to not get romantically attached to anyone, viewing romantic relationships as a distraction. However, she is somewhat hypocritical here as she is romantically attached to one person, Orion. But the circumstances between the two are somewhat strained (see the backstory). Strengths and weaknesses '''Strengths: '''Parkour/climbing, archery, plant knowledge, hand to hand combat, stealth '''Weaknesses: '''Swimming, Strategies, reactions and outfits '''Reaping Outfit: '''Alexis will wear the dress and pants featured in her RL and brown boots. She will also have her hair up and she'll wear her bow and arrow pendant. Trivia *When it comes to pro-Capitol vs pro-rebellion, Alexis is pro-rebellion. However, her true loyalty lies with the assassins of Panem, thus actually making her a rebel sympathiser rather than pro-rebellion. *She knows Reyna Rayle as she (reluctantly) attended the Rayle party in the Capitol (she was invited by Reyna), thus making her aware of the existence of the Rayles. See Also Category:Females Category:The Targaryen of District 4 Category:The Targaryen of District 4's Tributes Category:District 7 Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Unfinished Category:15 year olds